


I Thought That I Was High But I Had Barely Risen

by Iammissingautumn



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, They’re on drugs and with each other and thats it thats the story, ancom neo pronouns, polyam ancom bc brain rot, sexual tension but I keep most nsfw out of it, the other two are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Ancap teases Ancom while they’re out and high together.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Anarcho-Communist (Centricide), Lib Unity
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I Thought That I Was High But I Had Barely Risen

It was another one of those stumbly nights. One where everything blurred together, nothing had a solid outline, and the easiest way to find Ancom was by the vague green amongst the dark of night. They had stopped, last he remembered something about Ancom not feeling well. But they got distracted in this… field? He wasn't sure. It blurred together well and he was more focused on remembering the direction to get back to the car than what they were actually doing out here.

Though somewhere in the noise what had to be Ancom came up to him, it was easier to confirm that once qui cupped his face. Quis warm palms against his cold jaw, though quis fingertips felt like they left a mark of their own, claiming the areas around his face with their cold. He swore he could almost see the area under Ancom's fingers claiming him green. Which was one of those things that made him forget if how much of what he was seeing was real, it felt real.

"You!" Ancom's word came out stretched, face scrunched up as qui spoke. Ancap swore he could feel the word travel through the other anarchist's fingertips and move under his skin. It felt magnetic to be with quem with locked eyes on each other.

"You." Ancap repeated the word back to quem, his own hands resting on quis sides, fingers curling into the hoodie's fabric. Ancap didn't get particularly why he was saying it or what it exactly meant, but Ancom looked like he was looking at a galaxy. Like qui thought Ancap actually mattered, or as if he had done something valuable. Which was strange because they valued many different things. 

Ancom moved closer in to Ancap's personal space, moving his head down so that qui could reach his lips. And in that Ancap felt qui getting under his skin again, crawling within him and sparking something. He wasn't certain whatever was alit anew was something completely of his own, it didn't feel familiar. Or maybe it was something he kept deep down, something he ignored till nights like these allowed it to come up again.

Ancap leaned down into the kiss, gripping Ancom a bit closer as he rested his forehead against the shorter's. Despite his senses being overwhelmed by his green counterpart, he swore when he found himself lost in quis mouth completely new colors were invented. AS if the one kiss set of thousand of reactions inside of him that felt just as good as any drug they took that night (it was much more likely the drugs amplified the kiss and his feelings, but Ancap couldn't remember the last time they kissed while sober, so really, anything could be true.), it felt as if Ancom was a drug of quis own. And having quem along was just another vice added to the list, (except qui couldn't be bought, it took a specific amount of events and situations to obtain their nights out), and oh how Ancap enjoyed indulging both of them. 

When they broke away Ancom was giggling, which wasn't a surprise. Often if they had gotten crossfaded and Ancap couldn't find his green then he knew the direction Ancom was by the laughter floating around (of course this only worked well when Ancom wasn't genuinely trying to do something, the laughter was a sign qui was letting quemself be more careless, just mess around.). When they were sober Ancap was pretty good at keeping a straight face when needed, but when he was like this the sound of Ancom's laughs floating in and out of his ears always lead to quiet laughter of his own.

"So what, you kiss Commie like that as well? Nazi?" Ancap teased, he usually kept their names out of this type of thing since usually, it was those exact people that caused them to go out like this. But Ancom had said he just wanted a get away from them, so Ancap knew what he was doing with the cards he was playing. He liked to think he knew how to fire up Ancom. 

Ancap was sure that the other thought that as well, probably to larger extents. As if they could control quem, _ha._ Ancap knew better than to think that, but at the same time, he also knew he has the monopoly over _this_ Ancom. The one that clung to him when everything went to shit, and if Ancap knew anything it was how to make a shitty situation feel better with the right drugs. To think this was some form of control of Ancom would be stupid, Ancap knew better than that, unlike _them._

The Ancom he knew was something of quis own nature. Even without being high, he was quite independent of the other extremists, and he and Commie had come to quem to make their truces first. And qui was never scared to pick a fight. Even while high Ancap has had to talk quem down. And the Ancom Ancap got to see while they were out was a different level of quem. Ancap got to see quem with bright colors and full eyes, chasing a high that brought them this unforgettable smile. Often Ancap could feel the nights' events slipping away from his memory, but remembering how Ancom smiled was the easiest part. Such a rare sight, and just as valuable.

Ancom shook quis head adamantly, breathing deeply for a few moments before pushing quemself up to Ancap. There is more force behind this kiss, and a shiver crawls down his spine as he feels quis fingers moving from holding his face to intertwining with his hair, his eyelids fluttering closed as his eyes rolled back, Ancom knew him all too well at this point.

Ancap is about to pull away when Ancom pushes into him again, this time with a bit too much force. Ancap could feel the world spinning for a moment as he attempted to steady himself, grasping at Ancom but instead it only ensured qui fell down with him. Everything was out of focus for a moment, slow going. Ancap could feel the softness of quis hoodie roughed up by various years of wearing it, could feel himself clinging to quem as they fell. The wind pushing against them as if it could do anything about this predicament. The only, strange, thing Ancap could actually think of at the moment was that if he didn't take anything else in the next hour he'd be on the decline of his high.

Ancom rolled to the side of Ancap after they landed, stuck in fits of laughter. Seemingly trying to say something but stopping and cutting quemself off. It took a moment of watching quem for Ancap to find some humor in it, and then the laughter infected him as well.

"You-- You looked so spooked." Ancom managed to get out between fits of laughter, and Ancap couldn't help but laugh at that as well. It wasn't particularly funny to him, but it made him feel good.

"We, we should really get back soon." Ancap said breathlessly and still giggling. It replayed over and over in his head and he laughed till his sides hurt. God, he found himself reasoning he should shut up in case this is private property and someone goes to check out what the noise was. But Ancap didn't care much. He was happy.

Ancap's laughter was dying out when he felt Ancom kissing his jaw, and suddenly he was brought back to what they had been doing before. Attempting to settled himself down as Ancap let the last of his laughs out. Once he does, Ancap turns as to actually corroborate, kissing him back.

Ancom moves, straddling Ancap as he leaned down to kiss him again. Now, this? It felt much _more_. This was more than the previous determination. More flirty, a bit more serious, more of a… performance. Which was something that could hypothetically be dangerous with Ancom. The idea was nothing but exciting. 

Really, the whole world seemed to fade away and it was just him and Ancom, even with his head on less of a buzz it was this complete feeling of creating something new constantly with quem. He intended to ride this feeling out, not wanting to waste a moment.

"See you said no you don't earlier but-" Ancap reached up to quis neck, pressing on a hickey that just peaked out of quis hoodie. Ancap watched as Ancom moved with the touch. "So maybe I was asking the wrong question, do they kiss you like that?"

The only answer Ancap got was another kiss, much rougher than last time. Though, on instinct, Ancap found himself pushing down into the ground as he let out a small moan after Ancom bit down on his lip. This felt more like punishment for the teasing than anything else, a slap in return for the jabs. Which was fair enough, and though it was... different than what they usually did, it wasn't outside of their agreements. Oh how being a businessman made this small stuff so much easier to handle, deals had already been laid out there and they both knew how to out. It did wonders for the worry of being sued.

When Ancom pulled away Ancap was right back at it, he didn't know how to keep his mouth closed. "What? You aren't even mine? Now that's surprising."

Most everyone around them knew Ancom polyamorous. Even in quis and Commie's relationship was open (Ancap was still impressed that qui got Commie to agree.), and before that Ancom had been in the whole anarchist polycule thing. So Ancap was playing this all up to tease quem, he already knew the answer to the question. But that was just part of it. He could play this game.

Ancap's eyes were glued to Ancom, one of his hands resting on quis left leg as he took in the way qui looked. Ancom was a bigger person despite it being less threatening like the other two authoritarians. Qui could sure as hell throw a punch, swing a bat, throw a molotov, all of it, but qui still felt big in a kinder sense. Like a larger than life quality, one he liked to think he obtained as well. Qui was determined and stubborn and always fought to get quis way. Ancap wasn't sure what Ancom was fighting for right now, but qui looked like qui'd destroy him. 

Of course, the words were answered with a kiss. This was a deeper one though, Ancom leaned in slower and seemed to be taking quis time; a much different pace than the previous kiss. Still, Ancap melted into it, feeling the magnetism once more. Really, he thought it was close to a crime this was the only time he got to do this. Ancap let his hand fall to the ground, now gripping the grass below them absentmindedly, he didn't need to leave bruising at the moment. And maybe it wasn't an exaggeration to say that qui felt like a drug at the best times because qui made it feel as if the drugs were being amplified by quem and not the other way around. 

The kiss was slow and sweet like syrup and Ancap swore he could feel himself stretching with it, as if tempting the feelings out of him. The kiss felt like the reactions had turned into gears attempting to produce something new. Like the slap was being replaced with a kind apology, soft eyes, and a kiss to make it better. Ancap didn't get why anyone would ever want to use their words when this was enough said.

As Ancom pulled back Ancap followed, oblivious to Ancom trying to break the kiss as he attempted to keep together something that felt so sacred. He didn't intend to waste something that wasn't anything close to a commodity. He was stubborn and despite how much he pretended not to care or didn't say anything regularly; he didn't want to lose quem.

Ancom broke the contact, standing up and walking. Qui only stopped after a few feet and looked back at him. "No, why would I ever be yours, Cappy"

Ancap felt like he had been taken off of life support. There were a solid few moments he forgot how to do anything but stare. But after Ancom spoke he found his mouth opening to say something but just closed it, instead, he just sat up and fixed his hat.

Ancap stood, smoothing his suit down and rubbing off any grass that stuck to his back or his pants. When he looked back up to quem, qui was still watching with that look, except now qui had a smile. Ah, yes. So that was the performance. 

That made sense, usually Ancom talked back more or Ancap wouldn't mention anyone else at all. It was different here because of it. Ancom had been teasing back, did the whole thing just to mess with him. Yes, he knew why they were here. Escapism. Temporary.

Maybe Ancap needed to reevaluate how he saw Ancom. He was starting to think he liked drugs a bit too much. 


End file.
